batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Batman Wiki
Looking Forward to The Dark Knight I look forward to the next Batman movie in the series. The addition of Christian Bale as the Caped Crusader is a tremendous fit. Heath Ledger's snapshot of The Joker is haunting.Gahannak 22:24, 26 February 2008 (UTC) My name is David Andrews and I am based at Castle College in Nottingham, United Kingdom. I want to demonstrate to my students how wikis work (on a course next week) and I hope to find some Batman fans among them. Ok cool. I adopted this wiki so will try and answer any questions if you have them. And Gahannak I'm looking forward to it too. Doomlurker 15:42, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I was trying to add to the TDK's Harvey Dent/Two-Face's page but it's locked. When can we edit? I completely agree about Ledger's snapshot... Mr_Trojan *Please sign your posts.--EggHead 16:34, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Headline text LOGO Just a question not of real importance but if the logo for a new batman film were the yellow eclipse version would the logo for this website change too ? or does it change by vote ? 20:09, 5 September 2008 (UTC) The logo will most likely get revamped if an official logo for the 3rd film appears. Doomlurker 21:40, 5 September 2008 (UTC) lego batman art all must see the best Break up different Batmans by era? A separate article providing the biography for each era's Batman, Batman (Golden Era), {Silver Era}, etc? Plus Every Elseworlds version? 19:21, 3 October 2008 (UTC) So you have a problem with the Batman movie character pages but you want to split this one up? You're just not happy with anything are you. However i think as this is the Batman Wiki the golden age, silver age and modern era etc should have their own pages. Doomlurker 17:23, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *The two ideas fit together. It's a vision of seeing concise continuities. We may as well make an article just for Jack Napier's flashback appearance in Batman Forever just because it's a different movie, or even the flashback in B'89, because he's not played by Jack Nicholson. I still wish you'd consider allowing the movie mergings, for starters. There is so much info missing from one portrayal to the next, like Rachel backstory in BB, or the events of Bruce Wayne's (Burton & Schumacher) youth. I think it would be far less confusing than is being imagined. If you still do not agree, please allow it to be put up for vote. Also think it would be a good idea to create a separate article for the Batman who used to shoot and kill people. 21:42, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Movies stay the same the rachel back story in BB you put on either Rachel Dawes or Rachel Dawes (Katie Holmes). And i have already said yes to the modern age, golden age, gun wielding batman pages! The difference between what we have done and "We may as well make an article just for Jack Napier's flashback appearance in Batman Forever just because it's a different movie, or even the flashback in B'89, because he's not played by Jack Nicholson." which you suggested is batman is the main character of the films and the flash backs are based on that character or others so they dont need a separate page. What you don't seem to understand is nobody else has said anything about changing the way our articles are set out. Doomlurker 00:38, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Someone, who I insist is not me, brought this up in the Talk:Rachel Dawes (Disambiguation) page you linked above. I'm certain it's on other people's mind. And I'm mentioning something. So that seems to be one, yourself, in favor of making continuities more confusing and difficult to research than need be, and two, myself and the person who commented on Rachel Dawes talk page, who see no harm, and what would inarguably help the furtherance of knowledge by merging same continuity articles. I mentioned the Batman who shot people as an afterthought, thank you for allowing separate comic continuities articles. 19:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Its not difficult to get the information all they need to do is look on the disambiguation page and what i have said is make a page entitled Batman (Burton/Schumacher films) and link the other articles to it. Doomlurker 20:25, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Why, then, are the articles for the characters in the Arkham games so horribly fragmented and scattered on the basis of individual games? I'm Back I'm back uh huh uh huh ! 22:03, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Fan Films..... They shouldn't be listed on the main page when much more content like tv series which are Batman official content isn't. Devilmanozzy 15:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy They have no place on this wiki at all and have been removed. Doomlurker 20:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestion With the "Television Series" could you add including Cartoons? Seems as tho a lot of fake animated pages are being produced here, and sometimes the content was on topic suggesting they don't know where the sections is. Devilmanozzy 15:47, 18 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy "Batman II" The front page says that Dick Grayson is currently Batman II, but counting Jean-Paul Valley from Knightfall makes him Batman III. Batman City Of Scars. I just found this movie. Its amazing its number 2 of the batmans. Watch it now at: http://www.momomesh.com/batman-city-of-scars It took me ages to find this.:) .Enjoy. 17:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Omega Sanction in abilities? If the Omega Sanction makes it impossibl for him to die, merely ressurecting him into a parallel lifetime until the Vanishing point where he became "The Archivist". Wouldn't it count as an ability? 05:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) My departure Dear editors, I have got some good news for you editors: I am never, ever coming back to this dark, yucky wikia ever again. Goodbye! Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 03:34, February 18, 2011 (UTC). P.S. Doomlurker is probably going to jump for joy once he reads this. Or no one will care and we will go about our lives.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 12:38, February 18, 2011 (UTC) The Lego Batman Wiki Dear readers, The Lego Batman Wiki does not have very many editors, so you may edit over there (at www.legobatman.wikia.com, of course) if you wish. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 22:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC). P.S. I am the new administrator over there, but do not worry; I am generous. Dr. Young Psychological Profiles? On the pages for various villains, there is a Dr. Young psychological profile (and sometimes Hugo Strange) about the villain. Where were these found? 16:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) EvilDead159 17:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) If Arkham 3 is made, who do you want to see? Basically everyone from the side missions (Hatter, Zzsasz, Riddler, Deadshot (in his real outfit, since he wont be locked up he wouldnt have to make one himself from spare clothes), & maybe Bane) id like to see come back but as bigger characters in the main story. Id like Two-Face, The Ambromovichi twins (sewn back together), Black Mask, Calendar Man (Love how hes like Hannibal Lector kinda), Penguin, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, & Clayface (I think hes still alive imo) as much bigger characters as well. love to see catwoman again, maybe team up with harley and ivy (now that jokers dead maybe harley will become an anti hero or w.e like in gotham city sirens), Maybe Grundy could come back but smarter, Azrael would probably come back because of what he talked about in Arkham City. Like to see Robin again in a bigger role, and maybe even Nightwing and Batgirl (Cain). As for new enemies Id love to see the Ratcatcher (personally i see alot of potential in him), Promethius, Firefly, Killer Moth (but not as a laughing stock), Jane Doe and Great White Shark. I think Two-Face and Hush Should be the Main Villains, with everyone else working for them. I could see Black Mask and Great White Working for them. Basically if they make a third game i want to see all these people and more, but alot of them in the main story with great battles against them, and if there in side missions i hope there better then in Arkham City (Longer, more depth, great fights). - . Front page pictures Why is Hush on the front page over Scarecrow in the villains section? Scarecrow was created over 70 years old and is far more well known to people who are not major fans of the Batman series, making him much more iconic. Hush, though popular, was made less than a decade ago. Heraa 02:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Not every villain can be displayed and at the time the section was created. Its nothing to do with how long they have been around. It was just so there was a variety of villains on display. - Doomlurker 12:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sacrebeast in Arkham 3? Guess what everyone! I just occured to me that they might include scarebeast in Arkham 3. Scarecrow could possibly synthesize a drug or toxin using his fear gass and the titin container he got at the end of Arkham Asylum. What do you think? 02:09, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Overlooked Easter Egg? I've already beaten Arkham City twice, but I'm now for fun scoping out the little details. At the Sionis Steel Mill, Past the front main gates, there's a canival booth (I think it's for the freak show) and a sign that reads: "the man that thinks he's a bat!" My initial thought was that it could be a possible easter egg for Man-Bat, but then deeper thought made me realize that it could be for the display of Batman if Black Mask ever got him. What do you guys think? - Pop culture refs in other series? Is there an article for this? I admin for an anime called Elfen Lied, and in one ep the male lead is wearing a Batman shirt. Obviously, such a thing wouldn't fit into most entries I've seen. I've also seen humorous refs in Spider-Man books, and I'm sure The Big Bang Theory must have like a hundred by now. Is this too far outside the Wiki's mission, or do these refs have a place here?Gojirob 04:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC) There isn't but it is possible to create an article called "Batman References in Pop Culture". - Doomlurker 19:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiki background Needs fixing. The current background isn't compatible with Wikia's current layout. — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 09:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Being a big Batman fan, I was a bit confused what the purpose or message was when during The Dark Knight Rises in the plane scene, Bane injects an I.V. from Dr. Pavel into an unknown dead body? Switchblade Smiles (talk) 05:15, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Switchblade Smiles Character Page Name Inconsistencies I've noticed that some of the character pages are the characters real names, (eg: Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Barbara Gordon) while others are the characters alter egos with an additional note as to which one, (eg: Batman (Bruce Wayne), Robin (Damian Wayne), Batwing (David Zavimbe), Batman (Terry McGinnis)). I think a decision needs to be made as to which form will be used, after which all other character pages should be adjusted accordingly. My vote is for real names. - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 11:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :Articles are only named with their real names if they are famously known by multiple aliases (Dick Grayson is known for Robin, Nightwing and Batman. Jason Todd as Robin, Red Hood, Wingman, Batman. Tim Drake as Robin, Red Robin and Batman. Barbara Gordon as Batgirl and Oracle.) Bruce Wayne on the other hand is known primarily as Batman. Before the Batwing was a vehicle which is why (David Zavimbe) was necessary so people knew it was the character. Damian Wayne is most well known as Robin but the Robin page is an article about Robin's history as a whole not any specific Robin. In general the rule is articles are their Superhero/villain names unless there are circumstances that mean otherwise. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:42, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Batman: The Brave and the Bold Hey I was wondering if you could add a link to Batman: The Brave and the Bold Wikia on this wiki? Thanks http://braveandbold.wikia.com/wiki/Batman:_the_Brave_and_the_Bold_Wiki Jacknapier10 (talk) 09:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Awesome Wikia! I can't wait to start contributing!--Noah2017 (talk) 18:53, November 12, 2014 (UTC) need help what episode is when a kid said boo batman?﻿ A Suggestion to Improve This Article Replace the word "vengeance" with the word reprisal. -- 09:41, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Outdated IRC thing from Summer '08 250px|thumb|center| Can this IRC thing with a dead link finally be removed from the main page please? The summer of 2008 was a long time ago now.Phantom Stranger (talk) 16:11, May 11, 2016 (UTC) 875457434313